


Lights Out

by silverishfire



Series: 66 Wanna One Fics Challenge [9]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, implied nuest, implied wanna one, wanna one post disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: The clock keep ticking and only on the very late hour Minhyun remembers his promise five years ago to his lover, Seongwoo.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [66 Wanna One Fics Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499) by [machmeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru). 



> Not beta-ed and english isn't my first language. Inspired by Hey Monday's Candles. The theme of this fic is **_candles_**

Minhyun quickly presses the lift button, as soon as he reaches it. Thankfully, the lift door quickly opens with a ding sound.  Minhyun bolted inside, pressing the highest number available on the lift.

 

Today is Minhyun’s birthday, but today is also “that” day.

 

Five years ago, today, Minhyun has promised one thing to the person he love the most.

 

In between their tipsy laugh, their hungry touches, their heart fluttering kisses, and later their satisfied moan.

 

Minhyun still remembers as he laid down next to Seongwoo, kissing him over and over again because once wasn’t enough, and Seongwoo whispers to him, “Minhyun, I love you,”

 

Minhyun laughed, as he usually is as a respond, but it was a heartfelt laugh, “I love you too, Seongwoo,”

 

Seongwoo sighed, he embraced Minhyun, planting his face on Minhyun’s neck crook. His runs his finger along Minhyun’s back, causing the later to shiver.

 

“Let’s still celebrate your birthday, even five years  from now! Let’s have a candle light dinner again each year. I don’t know our dorm rooftop is such a fitting place to have, you know, instagramable birthday dinner date with your loved one,” Seongwoo said with sparkly eyes.

 

Minhyun laughed again. Deeply inside, he’s not sure. Five years from now? Feeling change, people change. Both him and Seongwoo won’t be in the same group anymore. They probably have different busy things to do.

 

But that time Minhyun was too full with happiness, that he decided to just nod it away, and continue to devour each other lips.

 

Unfortunately, Minhyun worries come true.

 

He was too busy. Recording. Practicing. MC-ing. When he finally checked his phone, the notification is filled with Seongwoo’s message,  and it’s less than an hour away to midnight, to their promised time.

 

Minhyun snaps back to reality as the lift reaches top floor. He doesn’t wait until the door fully open, and rushes through the rooftop stairs. Almost trips as he open the door to the balcony.

 

Minhyun gasps as he see the view in front of him.

 

The place is fully decorated. Sparkling lights hang between temporary poles. Along with pictures taken from their past dates, cake and foods secured with wrapping plastic, and two candles that isn’t lite between a bottle of wine.

 

But Seongwoo isn’t in sight.

_The candles light went out. And I am all alone._

 

 

“Seongwoo? Seongwoo?” Minhyun frantically searches. The foods is still here. Probably Seongwoo too.

 

“Seongwoo? I’m sorry. I’m late. I almost forget our promise. Seongwoo? Seongwoo?” tears started to runs down from Minhyun’s eyes.

 

Deep inside, Minhyun defend himself as he hasn’t been really expecting Seongwoo to remember it. Fifth anniversary? Really? Minhyun’s new group sky rocketed right after his group and Seongwoo disbanded. He’ll be busy it’s expected. Why Seongwoo still wanting him to show up?

 

Finally Minhyun’s legs give up. He sits down in of the chair. Crying and crying non stop.

 

He loves Seongwoo, even after five years. His feelings doesn’t change. Every year Seongwoo will remind him of their promise, every several months they’ll still meet. Every week they chat with each other.

 

Why Minhyun even have to forget just this particular day?

 

Minhyun cries and cries, that he apparently fell asleep in the middle of crying. Heart painful. Face all bloated. Wen he wakes up it was because the landlady of the apartment.

 

Minhyun was surprised, but he quickly apologized for his inappropriate condition. And from his ex landlady is how he knows all the story.

 

Seongwoo specifically rented the place for their fifth anniversary, asked for the land lady and her children help to decorate it, even cook all the food himself with the help from his sister and mom.

 

But Seongwoo waited and waited, for Minhyun never come and never responded to his chat. So he left because he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

The landlady feel very sorry and says that, “Seongwoo asks me to wrap those foods in plastic so you can eat them later,”

 

Minhyun nods. His heart has become numb after all the crying. He doesn’t know how else to feel.

 

“Did... he left any message tho, maam?” Minhyun asks. More formally than hopefully.

 

And it doesn’t surprise Minhyun when then landlady shakes her head, “He just said to give you the food and will send people to take care of the decoration this afternoon,”

 

Minhyun nods again. He then tells the landlady she can keep the foods for however she want to, and insisting to give money to her for taking down the decoration later.

 

Love will pass. Time goes on.

 

Minhyun’s heart might be broken. But he can’t continue wailing forever.

That’s what Minhyun thought, as he get into his car, and start breaking down again.

 

All the piece of memories. Their shared moments. Secretly kissing on the wardrobe room. When they finally making love with each other for the first time.

 

It’s all end. Just like that. Just a reality hit on the face.

 

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. But i think I’ll be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I'm really scared writing this because OngHwang fandom is big >_< but i hope you guys enjoy this anyway <3 I keep rewriting this fic and this ended up the longest fic for this challenge that i wrote. Thanks for reading!


End file.
